Life with the Grissoms
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: Kayla Louise and me Sara, present to you for your'e enjoyment 'Life with the Grissoms' .... Sara and GIl are married and have a three year old daughter called Emma and are waiting the arrival of their newest addition to the family!
1. Chapter 1

Sara and Gil Grissom weren't quite sure how they were going to tell their 3 year old daughter Emma she was going to be a big sister, or how the young girl would respond when the baby was born but at least they had 6 months to figure that one out.

"Emma can you come to me here please" asked Sara from the couch in the living room

"But mommy, i'm watching my programmes" graoned Emma "can't it wait?"

"No it can't young lady" Gil replied "Emma Faith Grissom get your little tush in here now"

"Ok daddy" Emma replied "then can i go back to watching TV?"

"We will see" Sara said "it's almost your bedtime"

"I'm not having a bath" Emma said "i had one two days ago"

"Your having a bath" Sara sternly said "now sit down we have something to tell you"

"Ok" sighed Emma rolling her eyes "i hope this is good, because i'm missing Big Bear in the Big Blue House"

"Emma this is important" Gil said holding back his smile "you need to be a big girl"

"Emma would you like to be a big sister?" asked Sara

"Do i have too?" groaned Emma "it sounds hard"

"It's easy" replied Gil "really you will enjoy being a big sister"

"Fine" sighed Emma "can i go watch Blue Bear now?"

"Only for five more minutes" Sara said "then bath and bed"

"Fine" groaned Emma "as long as Daddy reads me a story"

"I will princess" replied Gil "now go watch Blue Bear"

"Love you Daddy" Emma said smiling and jumping onto her bean bag chair

Meanwhile Sara was some what bilwildered at Emma's response, Emma could when she wanted to be very demanding and Sara feared that was about to get worse when the new baby arrived.

After letting Emma watch the end of Big Bear in the Big Blue House, Sara carried a gigling Emma into the bathroom and into the prepared bath water.

"Now let me get the shampoo" Sara said "your hair is all matted and greasy"

"But i like it that way" moaned Emma "please mommy, leave my hair alone"

"No such luck Princess" Sara said grinning "now where did your daddy put the shampoo?"

While Sara had her back turned Emma got out of the water and found Bruno at the door, Emma climbed onto Bruno's back and Bruno took off running

"HAHA" screamed Emma "Bruno slow down"

"Ooff" exclaimed Gil "hey what are you doing out here, soaking wet and dripping on the carpet?"

"Nothing Daddy" Emma said batting her eyes "it was Bruno's idea"

"I don't think so baby" grinned Gil "now come with me back to the bathroom"

Emma followed her dad back inti the bathroom, finding Sara still searching the bathroom cupboard mumbling to herself

"Why do i let Gil tidy the bathroom up?" groaned Sara "you can never find anything you want afterwards, Emma you ok?"

"Yes Mommy" replied Emma trying not to laugh "having fun there mommy?"

"No" repleid Sara "your daddy was last in this cupboard, where is the shampoo? GIL"

"Yes dear" replied Gil "you enjoying your bath kiddo?"

"Yes daddy" Emma replied winking at her dad "mommy can't find the shampoo"

"It's right there Sara" said Gil "right next to the mouthwash"

"Oh" remarked Sara "i was staring at it the whole time"

"Your funny mommy" giggled Emma

"Yeah i know" sighed Sara "ok you ready for your story?"

"Yes mommy" Emma replied giggling "can i ride Bruno to my bedroom?"

"No sweetheart" Sara replied

Emma with Sara's help climbed out of the tub and walked the short distance to her bedroom where Gil was sat with a gbook full of Children's bed time stories.

"Ok you can go now mommy" Emma said "it's Daddy's turn now"

Sara walked out of the room and stood just outside the door, from experience she knew as soon as Gil said 'Once upon a time' Emma would be asleep

"Daddy don't tell mommy i got out the bath" yawned Emma "Bruno let me ride on him again"

"I won't tell her baby" replied Gil "get some rest and we will see you in the morning"

Gil walked out of the room and closed Emma's bedroom door to come face to face with Sara

"Oh hi honey" Gil said smiling

"So that was why Bruno is wet and there is tiny foot prints in the hall" sighed Sara "you give in too easily to her you know that"

"I do my dear" replied Gil "now time for us to go to sleep"

"But it's only 9pm, oh i see" grinned Sara turning on her heels and sawying her hips into their bedroom 


	2. Chapter 2

Life with the Grissom's chp 2

The next day…

The next morning Grissom got up and went downstairs and turned the coffee pot on and went ahead and started making breakfast knowing that his daughter might be up soon just so she could watch her favorite shows.

A few minutes later Grissom could hear his daughter getting up and coming down stairs as quietly as a three year old could. When she got down stairs she went to the kitchen and went up to her dad.

"Morning daddy," Emma said to her dad as she lifted her arms for him to pick her up.

"Morning princess, did you sleep good?" Grissom asked her as he picked her up.

"Yes daddy can I go to work wiff you and mommy tonight?" Emma asked her dad innocently.

"I don't know hun, I'll talk to mommy about it later ok?"

"Okay daddy, can I go watch TV?"

"Yes you can I'll call you when breakfast is ready ok?"

"Okay daddy, I love you." Emma said as she got down and ran into the living room to watch her favorite shows till it was time for breakfast.

While Emma was watching TV she heard her mom come down stairs and she ran to her mom to give her a hug and a kiss good morning.

"Morning mommy," Emma said when she ran into her mom's arms.

"Morning baby, did you sleep good?" Sara asked her three year old.

"Yes, mommy can I go to work wiff you and daddy?" Emma asked her mom.

"I'll talk to your dad about it but I can't promise anything ok?" Sara told her.

"Okay mommy." Emma said then she ran back to her spot on the couch to finish watching her show.

Fifteen minutes later Grissom called Emma into the kitchen so she could eat her breakfast.

At the kitchen table…

"Mommy daddy, can I pwease go to work wiff you?" Emma asked her parents.

"We'll see, now why don't you finish your breakfast ok?" Grissom told her.

"But daddy, I want to see uncle Greg." Whined Emma.

"Emma, I know you want to see uncle Greg but for now I want you to eat your breakfast, and we'll talk about it later ok?" Grissom told her firmly.

"Okay daddy." Emma replied to her dad as she went back to eating.

Later that night…

"Emma sweetheart come here please." Sara called out to her daughter.

"Coming mommy." Emma said as she came into the living room to see what her mom wanted.

"Listen hunny, daddy and I talked and we agreed that it would be ok for you to come to work with us." Sara told her daughter.

"Really, can I bwing somefing wiff me?" Emma asked her mom excitedly.

"Depends, what do you want to take with you?"

"My codering books, and my weap fwog."

"Okay, you can bring those why don't you bring at least two of your coloring books and also bring your leap frog and I'll get your bag to put them in ok?"

"Okay mommy, I go get them." Emma said as she ran upstairs to get her coloring books, crayons, and her leap frog.

When Emma came back down stairs she put her stuff in her bag that her mom got out and she went over to her mom so she could get help with her shoes. About ten minutes later they walked out the door and headed towards the crime lab.

tbc...

A/n: hope ya guys like the chp...also we don't own ne thing that is related 2 csi but if we did then the show will totally be diff...lol...hehe..but ne way well reviews r greatly appreciated & cookies for those who review!!!

sara


	3. Chapter 3

Life with the Grissom's chp 3

Once Gil had parked, Emma was out of her car seat as fast as you could say ' SARA SIDLE YOUR MY IDOL' and running towards trhe lab carrying her bag with her colouring books and Leap Frog

"EMMA" shouted Sara "slow down"

"SORRY MOMMY" shouted Emma "just wanna see Unky Greg"

"EMMA FAITH GRISSOM" bellowed Gil "listen to your mother and come back here"

"Bur daddy" moaned Emma "i'll be good"

"I know" replied Gil "now wait there"

Emma stood tapping her feet on the floor waiting for her parents and as soon as they were stood beside her she took off running as fast as her little legs would carry her

"EMMA" shouted Sara "who's watching Emma while we work?"

"Greg" replied Gil "he's clocked a lot of overtime and maybe Emma will teach Greg a few things"

"I knew i loved you for a reason" Sara said grinning "does Greg know he's on babysitting duty?"

"No not yet" replied Gil "maybe before Emma says anything"

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Greg "NO WAY"

"Too late" Sara said smiling "come on"

Sara and Gil walked into the room to find Emma sat in Catherine's lap and Greg waving his hands in the air and mainly being quite a girl

"Honestly, me babysit?" Greg moaned "did Griss and Sara loose part of their brains?"

"No" replied Sara "what you worried my 3 year old daughter will outsmart ya?"

"No of course not" Greg moaned "but why me?"

"You Mr Sanders have clocked to much overtime" said Gil "so it's desk duty and babysitting"

"Ainty Cafe" Emma said "me need to go potty"

"Ok sweetheart" replied Catherine "and you can tell me all about Nursery"

"But why?" asked Emma "it's boring and people are stupid"

"Emma" exclaimed Catherine "never say things like that ever again"

"Ok" Emma replied "sorry"

Catherine and Emma went into use the bathroom and once both were finished they walked back to the breakroom to have Gil give out assignments and Greg to look after Emma.

As soon as Emma was alone with Greg she pulled out her colourinng books, crayons and her Leap Frog.

"So what do you want to do first Emma?" asked Greg "how about colouring, i couls help you if you like?"

"Ok" replied Emma "oh and Unky Greg inside the lines pwease"

Greg sat on one of the chairs in the breakroom and helped Emma colour, eventually Emma got bored of colouring and wanted Greg to play Leap Frog with her, after 30 minutes of showing Greg how to use the device Emma lost her patience.

"No Unky Greg" snapped Emma "you read the word and then touch the correct spelling, see let me show you, GREEN TREES"

Emma read the word along with the device and then touched the correct word with her little pen

"See not hard" sighed Emma "look ages 3 and over"

"I know" moaned Greg "it took a 3 year old to point out that i'm stupid"

"Your not stupis Unky Greg" replied Emma "your just Greg"


	4. Chapter 4

Life with the Grissom's chp 4 

After trying to show Greg how to play the leap frog right, she asked him a question to see if they could do something else.

"Unky Greg?" Emma asked him.

"Yes Miss Emma?" Greg answered his 'niece'.

"Can we pway a twick on Hoddes?" Emma asked innocently.

"Why do you want to play a trick on Hodges?" Greg asked trying not to laugh.

"Betause he's weird Unky Greg dat's why." Emma told him matter of factly.

"Okay, what kind of trick do you want to Hodges?" Greg asked her.

"Ummm…can we stare him?" Emma asked while putting her crayons in her bag along with her coloring books.

"How do you want to scare him?"

"I don' know, but I want to stare him." Emma said.

"Okay, I know the perfect idea, what do you say we scare him with a rat?" Greg suggested to the three year old.

"YEA!" Emma said excitedly.

"Okay then come with me." Greg said as he got up and picked up the little girl and went to the locker room to get the rat out of his locker knowing that he would have to use later, like now for instance.

They took the rat and went to see Hodges, when they got to where Hodges was working, they told him that Ecklie was looking for him.

"Hey Hodges, Ecklie's looking for you." Greg told him

"Do you know why?" Hodges asked him curious of what Ecklie wants.

"No, I don't actually; he might have a gift for you for some odd reason I don't know why. You should go find out." Greg told him hoping he would by it.

"Ummm…okay, I'll be right back, and DON'T touch anything." Hodges told him.

"Okay we won't." Greg said then he turned to the little girl after he watched Hodges leave the room. "You ready?"

"Yes, Unky Greg." Smiled Emma.

"Okay, good, now where should we put this?" Greg asked while looking around the room to find a place to put it.

"Me know Unky Greg." Emma said

"Where should we put it Miss Emma?" Greg asked.

"Wets put it in his wab coat." Emma suggested.

"Good idea miss Emma." Greg said while walking to go put the fake rat in Hodges lab coat.

"Tan I do it Unky Greg?" Emma asked him giving him the puppy dog look.

"How can I say no to that? Of course you can munchkin." Greg said handing her the rat to put n Hodges' coat.

"Tank you Unky Greg." Emma said while she went to put the rat n the coat.

"No problem munchkin."

"Okay, it's in dere' Unky Greg." Emma said.

"Okay why don't we go hide and wait till Hodges comes back ok?" Greg said while taking the little girl's hand and leaving the lab to go hide and to watch Hodges' reaction.

Well mention the fact that Hodges screams like a girl and runs around the lab with the fake rat still in his pocket, Emma and Greg laugh and go back to the break room and watch as Hodges runs around the lab screaming

tbc...

reviews r greatly appreciated cookies 4 those who do...hehe...

sara


	5. Chapter 5

Life with the Grissom's chp 5

a/n: Hey guys and gals, we are so happy that you have reviewed, it definately makes us happy. Just a little background info for you, this story as told in the summary is by Sara and me Kayla Louise we have decided to each write a chapter and then the young and very talented Sara (i'll get my money later) posts it on her ID, ok so far we have four chapters, chapters 1 and 3 are mine (including this one) and 2 and 4 are Sara's. So if you enjoy this please review and we will sure make the chapters come quicker and funnier as we go along.

Anyway enough of my rambling on with our story 'Life with the Grissoms'

* * *

Eventually the rest of the nightshift crew returned after completing thier examinations of the crime scene and then secure their evidence in the vault all they heard was Hodges screaming for some unknown reason.

"RAT, RAT" screamed Hodges "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RAT"

"Ok why is Hodges screaming about a rat?" asked Nick very puzzled

"If i knew that Nick, i would answer you" replied Gil

"RAT" screamed Hodges "A BIG FAT RAT"

"Should we be worried that he is shouting that?" asked Catherine "can't be good if we have Rat's in the building"

"Maybe we should help the Rat?" Warrick said begining to chuckle "I mean the poor thing will be deaf by now"

"RAT" Hodges screamed again

"Well I'm going to get a coffee and see my daughter" Sara said "Anyone else coming?"

"RAT SOMEONE HELP" Hodges screams

The gang walk into the break room to find Greg and Emma watching the corridors and laughing insanely

"Emma Faith Grissom" Sara said "i hope you have been behaving yourself"

"Yes" replied Emma "just watching Hoddes playing wiff his new Rat"

"How did he get the Rat?" asked Catherine

"Ask Unky Greg Ainty Cafe" replied Emma pointing at Greg "it was his idea"

"RAT A BIG FAT UGLY RAT" Hodges screams from somewhere in the lab "RAT"

"I think Hodges doesn't like his Rat" remarked Nick chuckling "should one of us go help him?"

"NO" screamed Emma "pwease"

"Why not Emma?" asked Warrick

"I will go" Emma replied "then can I keep it"

"Who Hodges?" asked Gil

"No, the Rat daddy" Emma said with puppy dog eyes "pwease"

"RAT" Hodges screams "RAT!!!!!!"

"Ok as long as he shuts up about the stupid thing" groaned Gil "i'm getting a migraine"

"Maybe Mommy can do the special message" Emma said

"You mean massage" replied Sara "and no i won't do that umm because it..it makes Daddy very sleepy and he needs to drive"

"Nice" whispered Catherine to Sara "Good cover up"

"RAT" Hodges screams "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP"

"Go on Emma" Sara said "Oh and don't mention that it was Greg's idea"

"Why?" asked Emma

"Hodges won't be happy and he will get upset and shout at Greg" replied Sara "do you want that to happen?"

"No, but Mommy you always told me to speak the truff" Emma said

"Yes i know baby, but telling the truth might get Uncle Greg in trouble" Sara said "You understand?"

"Yea" replied Emma "I'm going to go get my new pet"

Emma scurried out of the room in search of Hodges once Emma was out of earshot both Sara and Gil looked at Greg as if they were burning holes in his skin

"I hope that isn't a real Rat" Sara said sighing "because if it is your in big trouble mister"

"No it's not a real Rat" Greg replied "what do you take me for? don't answer that, it's an old stuffed Rat a teddy bear of mine i had when i was Emma's age"

"Oh" Sara said "You do realize that Emma will want to keep it now"

"Yeah it was for Emma anyway" Greg remarked "So am i ok with you guys now?"

"Yes" replied Sara "i would love to see his face, a Rat totally funny"

"Isn't it" Greg replied chuckling "Emma has an evil streak you know?"

"Yeah and we don't want it worse by your help" Gil said

"Sorry boss" Greg replied grinning "come on it is funny though"

Gil was about to reply when Emma returned holding the Rat and Hodges following close behind, not looking too happy

"GREG" exclaimed Hodges "YOU ARE SO DEAD"

"Emma you told?" groaned Greg

"Hoops sorry" Emma replied who then went and sat down and stroked the fur of her new Teddy

tbc...

Ok reviews are appreciated next chapter up will be by Sara so be nice play the game and review, come on you know you want too.


	6. Chapter 6

Life with the Grissom's chp 6

* * *

"Mommy tan I go get a dwink?" Emma asked her mom.

"Yes you can, come straight back here alright?" Sara told her three year old.

"Tank you mommy." Emma said as she went out of the break room.

As she walked towards the water fountain she ran into Hodges who had a mask on and scared her. Emma looked up and screamed and called for her parents.

"AHHHH…MOMMY DADDY!" Emma screamed with tears running down her face.

Hodges tried calming the little girl down. "hey its ok, its me Hodges."

"Get away fwom me, MOMMY DADDY!" Emma screamed again as she moved away from him.

Both Grissom and Sara head their daughter scream and ran out of the break room to see what happened.

"Emma hunny what's wrong?" Sara asked as she knelt down to her daughters level.

"He stared me." Emma said crying.

"Oh sweetheart, it's just Hodges." Sara told her daughter.

"But he stared me mommy." Emma said to her mom pitifully.

"Want daddy to yell at him?"

"Yes." Emma said.

"Alright, let's go back to the break room while daddy yells at Hodges." Sara told her daughter as she picked her up and headed to the break room.

After Grissom watched his wife and his daughter he turned to Hodges. "Why in the heck did you scare her for? She's only three years old for crying out loud."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…I was just trying to get Greg back for what he did." Hodges told him afraid what he might do.

"Well next time don't go walking around the halls with a scary mask that will scare a three year old you got that?" Grissom asked him.

"Y-yes sir," Hodges stuttered.

"Also, if I find out that your scaring her again or going to scare some one else but end up scaring her again, if she sees you in the hallway then your fired got that?"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Good, now get back to work." Grissom said as he left Hodges standing there and went to the break room to check on his daughter to see how she was doing.

tbc...

Ok reviews are appreciated next chapter up will be by Kayla Louise (hehehe) so be nice play the game and review, come on you know you want too.


	7. Chapter 7

Life with the Grissom's chp 6

* * *

Grissom walked back into the break room to find Emma crying into her mothers shoulder and Sara rubbing small circles on the girls back and Sara talking to Catherine 

"You really should you know" Sara said "all three of you"

"Sara I can't come and stay with you while my house is fumigated "Catherine replied sternly "I would rather stay in a hotel"

"It'll only for a week, we have plenty of room" Sara said "and I'm sure Gil and Warrick can have a good time while us girls have fun doing something like umm shopping for example"

"Shopping?" exclaimed Catherine excitedly "I'm there, I'll definitely stay with you, but Lindsay likes her own space how are you going to accomodate a teenager?"

"Already sorted that one Cath" Gil remarked "Lindsay has her own room already set up at our place, so that won't be a problem"

"Does Linds know about this room?" asked Catherine

"Yeah didn't see tell you?" Gil asked a little confused "we have had her room all set up since Christmas"

"Umm Gil hello she's a teenager" Catherine replied giggling "the last conversation I had with my daughter was what makeup do I use? Because it makes me look old"

Greg snorted coffee up his nose while the rest of the room were laughing including little Emma

"That funny Aunt Cafe" giggled Emma "made me feel better"

"Well I'm glad of that" replied Catherine "Emma would you like me to plait your hair?"

"Yes pwease" Emma said "then can I do yours?"

"I suppose so" replied Catherine "then we both do mommy's, ok?"

"Do I have too have it done?" whined Sara "I really don't like people touching my hair"

"You let Daddy do it" remarked Emma "what is the deafrance?"

"Wait till your older Miss Emma" replied Greg "you will understand it more"

"I want to understand it now" whined Emma "pwease"

"Oh look time to go process the evidence" Warrick said "see you guys later"

"Wait up Rick" Nick shouted "I'll join you"

"Best not leave Dr Robbins waiting" Catherine remarked "you coming Gil?"

"Certainly" exclaimed Gil "Sara, can you see if Wendy or Mandy are done with the swabs and other evidence we collected"

"Sure" exclaimed Sara walking out the room "Emma behave for you Uncle Greg"

"Will do mommy" replied Emma "Unky Greg, ware do babies come foam?"

"Umm" shuttered Greg "a big bird called a Stork brings mommy and daddy a baby and then that baby stays with mommy and daddy for the rest of its life, you understand Miss Emma?"

"Yea" replied Emma "Unky Greg can I keep the big bird?"

"Unfortunately you can't" Greg replied "because then other mommies and daddies won't get their babies"

"Ok" sighed Emma "Unky Greg will the bird bring me a baby?"

"Not for a few years Miss Emma" Greg replied "you need to be a big girl like your mommy and Aunt Catherine"

"Ok" Emma replied "Unky Greg I'm hungy"

"What would you like Miss Emma?" asked Greg

"Humburgers and flies" replied Emma "me so hungy Unky Greg"

"Ok Hamburgers and Fries it is, you got your coat on? Your shoes?" asked Greg "want me to help?

"No thank you" replied Emma "do it myself"

Greg watched as Emma fastened her coat and buckled her shoes and then walked up to Greg and held out her arms

"Up Unky Greg" pleaded Emma "pwease"

"Ok munchkin" replied Greg "got to go tell mommy and daddy we are going out for a while, and then when we get back you need a nap"

"No nap" Emma replied "more codering and weap fwog"

"We will see Miss Emma" Greg said "now where do you think your mommy and daddy are?"

"Look it" exclaimed Emma "over hair"

Greg looked into a lab to find Sara and Gil looking over photos he cleared his throat not wanting Emma to see the photos and waited until Gil and Sara looked up.

"Emma is hungry, I'm taking out for something to eat" Greg explained "and when she gets back I'll get her to go for a nap"

"NO NAP" screamed Emma "ME NO TIRED"

"You will be soon baby" Sara said softly to her daughter "Greg thanks and don't feed her too much junk"

"When have I ever done that?" asked Greg "why would I be so stupid?"

"You did it last year" reminded Gil "Emma was two and you gave her candy and we couldn't get her to sleep for three days"

"Can I have some Candy?" asked Emma

"No Emma baby it makes you to active and little girls need their rest" Sara said "see you soon and enjoy your food and be good for Greg"

"Ok" replied Emma "love you mommy, love you daddy"

"Love you too baby" both Sara and Gil replied

Greg carried Emma out to his SUV which had a car seat in it, ever since Emma was born all the CSI's had a car seat just in case they were asked to go pick Emma up from nursery. Greg fastened Emma in and drove to the nearest Burger Bar and walked in carrying Emma and sitting her down at the nearest table

"Ok Miss Emma, you want to take your coat off?" asked Greg "what is on it anyway?"

"Tigger" replied Emma "he my favorite can I have some Candy pwease Greg"

"Sorry baby mommy says no" replied Greg "and I value my life"

Emma giggled and watched as the waitress took their order and returned 15 minutes later with their food.

"Can I have some sauce pwease" asked Emma "red sauce pwease"

"Certainly young lady" replied the waitress "and after dinner you want a little bit of ice cream"

"My mommy said no" replied Emma "I get to active me only three"

"Maybe have just one of the little suckers then Emma" Greg remarked "mommy will never know"

"Ok" Emma squealed "can I have a pink one pwease"

The Waitress walked over to the Candy Jar on the shelf and brought Emma her pink sucker and then tickled her under the chin, during dinner Emma had managed to get the red sauce all over her T-shirt, pants, hands and face the Waitress gave Greg plenty of wet wipes to try and clean Emma. without much success. Greg carried Emma back to the car and fastened her in halfway back to the lab Emma fell to sleep, Greg made sure the car was safely parked and then went to get Emma out of the car seat and into the lab and break room without waking the small child

"Hey Greg" shouted Hodges "a want a word with you"

"Can't it wait?" asked Greg still holding onto a sleeping Emma

"No it can't" bellowed Hodges

Emma started to whimper and open her eyes, she didn't like to be woken up and it didn't help when she heard Hodges voice shouting at Greg

"Will you be quiet" snapped Greg "Emma is asleep in my arms you idiot"

"UNCKY GREG" sobbed Emma "I'M TIRED"

"Well done David" groaned Greg "Ssh Emma baby go back to sleep"

Greg walks away from Hodges and into the break room carrying a crying Emma, Greg sits down on the sofa with Emma in his arms and gently rocks her back and forth

"I'M TIRED" sobbed Emma "ME WANT TO SWEEP"

"I know baby" replied Greg "just close your eyes and go to sleep I'll be here with you"

"Unky Greg I lov..." Emma was saying before she fell to sleep

"I love you too Princess" replied Greg "good night baby"

Greg continued to rock Emma and eventually the rocking made Greg also fall to sleep holding onto to Emma.

tbc..

plz review they r greatly appreciated...

sara


	8. Chapter 8

Life with the Grissom chp 8 

a/n: hey peeps this is Sara here…just thought I should tell u is that in the last chp I accidentally put chp 6 when its suppose 2 b chp 7 yea soo ne way….I'll let u guys read this story now I suppose…hehe…ne way….well here's chp 8

Sara

00000000000000000000000000000

A couple hours later Catherine and Sara walk into the break room to find Greg and Emma asleep on the break room's couch. Catherine turned to Sara and spoke.

"Hey you have your camera?" Catherine asked while she poured herself a cup of Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian.

"Yea, I have it right here." Sara told Catherine as she picked up her camera off the counter.

"What do you say we take a picture of them with your camera?" Catherine suggested to Sara.

"Yea good idea Cath," Sara said as she turned her camera on to take a picture of Greg and Emma sleeping.

Sara and Catherine took pictures of Greg and Emma, when the flash went off Greg started to stir and finally woke up with a sleeping Emma in his arms.

"Hey, did you guys just take a picture?" Greg asked blinking his eyes to get used to the light.

"Nope, lights must have flickered on and off." Catherine said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't really mean to fall asleep, I guess I did when I was rocking Emma back forth trying to get her to go back to sleep." Greg said standing up and gently laying Emma down on the couch.

"Oh, that's ok, how'd she wake up again if she was asleep?" Sara asked Greg as she sat down at the table by Catherine.

"Well Emma fell asleep on the way home, and Hodges being so rude, woke her up, not caring if she was asleep or not so, I had to get her to go back to sleep which wasn't long considering she was already tired." Greg told her as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later little Emma woke up and called for her mom.

"Mommy?" Emma said as she whimpered and started to wake up.

"Hey sweetheart I'm right here." Sara said to her daughter as she went over and picked her daughter up off the couch.

"Tan we go home now?" Emma asked sleepily.

"In a bit ok, I'm gonna go check on daddy, can you stay here with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Greg?" Sara asked her daughter.

"Yea, den tan we go home?" Emma asked.

"Yea, then we can go home," Sara told her daughter then she turned to Catherine, "Hey Cath, can you take her for me while I go see if Gil's ready to go home yet?"

"Yea sure," Catherine said as she went to go take Emma, "Hey Emma wanna hang out here till mommy gets back?"

"Yea, me tiwered Ainty Café," Emma said as she laid her head down on Catherine's shoulder.

"I bet you are when mommy gets back then you will get to go home and sleep in your own bed tonight." Catherine said then looked down at her and saw that she was asleep.

**Gil's office…**

"Hey, Gil you almost ready to head home," Sara asked her husband as she walked into his office.

"Yea I just have to finish this then we can get ready to leave." Grissom told her as he was finishing up the paperwork.

"Okay, well I'll be in the break room when you get done."

"Alright I'll be there shortly."

**Break Room…**

"HEY GREG I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Hodges yelled as he came running into the break room.

"Jeeze Hodges this is like the second time, keep your voice down or you'll wake up Emma." Greg said to Hodges.

They all looked over at Emma who started to stir and started to cry.

"Mommy," Emma called for her mom as tears were running down her face.

"Mommy will be back, she just went to go see if your daddy was ready to leave yet." Catherine said as she saw Sara walk into the break room. She then turned towards Emma, "See I told you she would be back."

"Mommy," Emma exclaimed as she reached out towards her mom.

"Hey baby, what are you doing awake I thought you were asleep." Sara said as she took her daughter from Catherine's arms.

"She was asleep until Hodges came yelling into the break room and woke her up." Catherine told her.

"Hodges are you a complete and utter idiot?" asked Sara harshly "or don't you understand to keep your voice down when Emma is in the building"

"HEY" exclaimed Hodges "why do you bring her anyway? shouldn't she be at home in her own bed?"

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do with my child?" snapped Sara "are you a parent? no because no one in their right frame of mind will go out with you, you know why because your a loser"

Sara walked quickly out of the breakroom with a sleepy Emma on her hip she entered her husband office and scared him

"Jesus Sara i wasn't expecting you" Gil exclaimed holding his chest "anyway why are you here? I thought we were meeting in the breakroom?"

"Hodges" came Sara's short reply "give me your keys Gil, we will wait in the car"

Gil handed his wife the car keys and watched as she marched out of the lab and to the car park, Gil rubbed his hand over his face sighed and got up to go have a word with Hodges.

Meanwhile in the breakroom Greg was trying to stop Catherine from killing Hodges

"You are such an idiot" screamed Catherine "do you seriously have a death wish?"

"No i was only stating a fact, Emma shouldn't be in the lab" Hodges replied "if Sara doesn't like that then i'm afraid that's not my problem"

"DAVID" bellowed Gil "A WORD MY OFFICE NOW"

"Gil Sara forgot to take Emma's bag" Greg said "should i take it out to the car"

"Yes thank you Greg and tell Sara i will be there shortly" Gil said "just have to do something"

Hodges walked into Grissoms office and jumped when Gil slamed the door and pulled him to his feet

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY WIFE AND CHILD THAT WAY" shouted Gil "IF I EVER HEAR YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOUR OUT OF HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir" Hodges replied "i'm sorry"

"Don't apologize to me" Gil said "apologize to Sara"

"Can i just leave the lab now?" sighed Hodges "Sara will never forgive me, i might as well leave"

"Fine i will talk to Sara" groaned Gil "now go before i change my mind and fire you on the spot"

Hodges ran out of the office and shut himself in his lab, the whole lab knew that Gil was angry because his face was bright red and we was walking quickly out of the lab, Gil almost walked straight into Greg who was returning from the car park they said their silent goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

00000000000

8 and a half months later and Sara was in early labour with her second child in the middle of the mall, she was holding onto Catherine's hand and Emma's Rat called Ratty

"I'm going to kill him" graoned Sara through a concraction "he got the better deal of this"

"Sara could you ease up and the grip?" asked Catherine through clenched teeth "oh god it hurts"

"You hurt? snapped Sara "you try doing this"

"Umm hello Sara i'm a mother to Lindsay" sighed Catherine who then winched "JESUS"

"Oh and that makes you the expert?" graoned Sara "where is that Ambulance?"

"I don't know?" Catherine said gritting her teeth "OH GOD RELEASE THE DEATH GRIP AHHHHH"

Sara started to cry through the pain, Emma was asleep in her stroller completely un aware that her little sister was on her way, eventually the Ambulance arrived and took Sara to the hospital while Catherine drove herself and Emma to the hospital forgetting one small detail they hadn't told Gil or the team that Sara was in labor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HUSBAND ISN'T HERE?" questioned Sara loudly "CATHERINE?"

"Yeah sorry i forgot" replied Catherine "i'll go do it now"

"YOU FORGOT?" snapped Sara "AT A TIME LIKE THIS YOU FORGOT"

"Hey what could i do?" sighed Catherine "if you had released me when i asked Gil would be here now getting this abuse, he was the one that got you this way not me"

"Fine" groaned Sara "go ring my husband and tell him to hurry"

Catherine smiled as she walked out the room, one of Sara's nurses asked if she was comfortable and Sara's reply was ' do i look comfy to you? well do i?' Catherine felt sorry for the poor nurse and was also glad that she wasn't in the room, Catheine giggled to herself thinking how her best friend and long term colleague Gil Grissom was going to cope with a angry Sara Grissom who was in labor.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Life with the Grissom chp 9

32 hours later and 20 cups of coffee, Catherine was sat in the waiting area with Warrick, Lindsay, Greg, Nick, Jim, Sofia, Emma and Dr Robbins all with numb bums and tired eyes no one had been to sleep in those 32 hours and were starting to get extremely irritated

"How long does it take to have a kid?" groaned Greg "i feel we have been her for hours"

"36 hours Greg" Lindsay said "and counting"

"I want my mommy" groaned Emma "now"

"Emma sweetheart you will have to wait" Warrick said "just like the rest of us"

"I'm bored" moaned Greg

"Don't encourage Emma Greg" Sofia said "you can be such a baby"

"WAAAAAHH" shouted Greg who then started to giggle "sorry couldn't resist"

"Your funny Uncky Greg" Emma giggled "is mommy going to be ok?"

Gil opened the door, he was tired but happy to see his first born daughter.

"Your mommy and little sister are doing great" Gil said "you wanna go meet her Emma?"

"Daddy why do you have a boo boo?" asked Emma

"Mommy hit me" replied Gil "only after i asked her if she was comfy"

"How many times did you ask Gil?" Catherine asked

"100 times" Gil replied "it was only out of concern"

"Yeah i know, you just don't ask Sara Grissom 100 times if she is ok" remarked Catherine "it's just something we all know not to do"

"Daddy me want to go see mommy" Emma announced "only mommy"

"What about your sister?" asked Greg "don't you want to see her?"

"No" Emma replied "you can have her"

Emma looked up at her Daddy and held out her arms, Gil picked her up and walked to Sara's room. As soon as Emma saw her mommy she jumped out of Gil's arms and ran towards Sara, who was holding a tiny pink bundle.

"MOMMY" exclaimed Emma "mommy missed you, you miss me?"

"Yeah sure thing Princess" Sara replied "you wanna see your little sister?"

"Do i have to?" asked Emma "me only come to see you"

Sara looked up at her husband who shrugged his shoulders and lifted Emma up on to the bed so she could sit beside her mom and look at her little sister. Emma leant forward for a closer look and her sister, named Ashley Nicole Grissom wrapped her tiny hand around Emma's nose and pulled it

"MOMMY" sobbed Emma "me hurt"

Both Emma and Ashley were crying while Sara and Gil were trying to calm them down

"Ashley didn't mean to hurt you baby" replied Sara "she was only saying hello"

"WELL I DON'T LIKE HER" wailed Emma "TELL THE STORK TO SEND HER BACK"

Sara looked at her husband and Gil stood still not knowing what to do both his daughters were crying

"Well this is what my life has turned out to be" he whispered to himself "dirty diapers and screaming babies"

Catherine was stood at the doorway and was about to walk in when Emma ran out and straight into her leg, Catherine picked Emma up and carried her back into the room

"Umm look who i found" Catherine said "why you crying Emma?"

"Ashley hurt me" Emma said sniffing

Catherine looked at Sara and then at Gil rolled her eyes and giggled turned on her kneel and left the extended Grissom family alone

tbc

hoped ya liked the last 2 chps...reviews r greatly appreciated...

sara


	10. Chapter 10

Life with the Grissom chp 10

a/n: i no this is short but thought i should go ahead & post it well hope ya like...

sara

* * *

**Couple years later…**

"Emma come on we have to go." Sara yelled up the stairs for her five year old daughter.

"Coming mommy," Emma yelled back to her mom as she grabbed her favourite blanket and Mr. Teddy her favourite bear.

"Hurry up we have to go?" Sara told her as she picked up the two year old.

"I'm ready mommy." Emma said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Go all your things you want to take with you?"

"Yup, mommy, is Uncle Greg going to watch us tonight?" Emma asked her mom as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Yea, why," Sara answered her daughter as she started the vehicle after making sure her girls were buckled up.

"Because I was just wondering, Uncle Greg's fun, and I want to see daddy." Emma told her mom.

"Don't you find Uncle Nick or Uncle Warrick funny" Sara asked "You did last week"

"Yea well I like Uncle Greg more" Emma replied "Mommy Ashley threw up"

Sara groaned and looked into her rear view mirror and spoke to Emma while she continued to drive

"Emma sweetheart, would you do me a favour and wipe Ashley down for me" Sara asked "please?"

"Ok mommy" Emma replied "Ashley you smelly baby"

"EMMA" Sara shouted "she can't help it, she's just a baby"

"I do know that mommy" Emma replied sighing and glaring at her little sister "I don't like you"

Ashley started to cry, Sara looked through the mirror to find Emma pouting and holding onto the dirty wet wipe.

"What happened?" Sara asked

"I don't know" Emma replied "I just finished cleaning her up and she started to cry"

"There there baby it's ok" Sara soothed, Ashley hiccupped "See all better"

Emma glared at her mothers back and then at Ashley. Sara pulled up to the lab and Emma unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car and waited for her mother and sister.

"Can we go now?" Emma asked "what you going in the trunk for?"

"Ashley's stroller" Sara replied "and yours"

"I don't need a stroller" Emma shouted "I can sleep on the sofa, it's only babies that need them I'm not a baby"

"You will always be my baby" Sara said "look I'll compromise"

"Yea and how?" Emma said hand on hips

"We take your stroller and you decide when you get sleepy whether you sleep in it" Sara said "come on Emma please?"

"Ok, can we go now?" Emma groaned "I want to see Uncle Greg sometime tonight"

tbc...

well there's chp 10 just wanted 2 say thanks 2 kayla's soon 2 b daughter cody...u did good hun & thanks 4 ur help...hehe...ne well hope ya like the story reviews r greatly appreciated :)

sara


	11. Chapter 11

Life with the Grissom chp 11

Emma ran through the CSI building running into Hodges who stared at Emma, Emma gave Hodges a dirty look and continued towards the Break room. Emma ran into the Break room and straight up to her Uncle Greg.

"Uncle Greg" Emma shouted "missed you, you miss me"

"Of course Miss Emma I will always miss you" Greg replied holding out his arms for the five year old to jump into

"Hey Sara" Catherine said "how is Ashley today?"

"She's fine" Sara replied "hey baby you want to go to your Aunty Catherine"

Ashley held out her arms and Catherine scooped the little 2 year old in her arms and gave her a hug, Ashley giggled and Emma glared at Catherine's back and stuck her tongue out at Ashley who in turn started to scream.

"Aww Ashley baby Sssh" Catherine said rubbing circles on the little girls back "there, there"

"Mommy I need to go bathroom" Emma announced not getting a response "MOMMY"

"What Emma?" snapped Sara "not now Ashley is crying"

"I know mommy" Emma replied starting to cry "I just needed to use the bathroom"

"Sssh Miss Emma I'll take you" Greg replied lifting Emma onto his hip and glaring at Sara

Greg carried a sobbing Emma out of the break room bumping into Sara to make sure she knew she had upset her 5 year old.

"Uncle Greg" sobbed Emma "why mommy shout at me?"

"I don't know Princess" Greg replied "can you get to the bathroom from here?"

Emma looked at the ladies bathroom door and then at Greg and burst into tears again.

"I don't want to go alone" Emma sobbed "come with me"

"Aww Emma baby I can't" Greg replied "I'm sorry Princess"

"You just like my Mommy and Daddy" Emma wailed "You don't love me"

"Hey" Greg exclaimed "I love you, they love you"

"Uh huh" Emma replied hiccupping "sorry Uncle Greg"

"It's ok Princess" Greg replied "come on I'll risk it just for you"

Greg opened the door and allowed Emma to walk in before walking in behind her, when they returned to the break room Emma went straight over to the TV turned it on and ignored her mother shouting her name.

"Just go Sara" Greg said showing the clear disappointment in his voice "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now"

Sara looked over at Emma nodded her head at Greg and followed Warrick out to their Crime Scene.

An hour later and both Emma and Ashley were bored so Greg put Ashley in her stroller and Emma on his hip and walked them around the lab showing them the various rooms, Greg noticed that Hodges was away from his desk and walked into the lab to show both girls all the equipment.

"Uncle Greg, you used to work in a lab like this?" Emma asked "was it good fun?"

"Yea I used to work in a lab like this" Greg replied placing Emma on the floor "it was fun helping people like your mommy to find the bad guys"

"Huh Mommy" Emma replied "where's daddy?"

"Might be in his office doing paperwork" Greg replied "you want to go see him?"

"Not yet" Emma replied touching a glass jar and it fallen at her feet "I'm sorry"

"Accidents happen Princess" Greg replied "your not hurt are you? Hey wait here while I get a cleaner"

Emma nodded and stood by her sister's stroller; Hodges returned and saw Emma and Ashley without an adult. Hodges then saw the broken glass and started shouting at Emma.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Hodges screamed "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY LAB AND TOUCE MY THINGS"

"But..but" Emma said starting to cry "Greg was here"

"DON'T LIE" Hodges shouted "NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRLS NEED TO BE PUNISHED"

Ashley started to cry and Emma bent down to try and comfort her little sister, Hodges got even more angry.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT" Hodges shouted directly into Ashley's face "YOUR JUST AS MUCH TROUBLE AS YOUR TOUBLESOME SISTER"

"Leave her alone" Emma cried "she's just a baby"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" Hodges shouted at Emma

"I was only saying" sobbed Emma "your mean"

"AND YOUR A SPITEFUL LITTLE BITCH" Hodges snapped

Greg returned along with Gil behind him, as soon as Gil heard his daughters crying in went straight towards Emma first.

"Daddy" Emma sobbed "I'm scared"

"It's ok go with Greg to the break room" Gil said who turn to Greg "please Greg take my girls, now"

"Yes boss" Greg replied not wanting to be Hodges at this point in time

As soon as Greg, Emma and Ashley were out of the room, Gil turned around and grabbed Hodges by his shirt and dragged him out into the corridor.

"GET OUT THE LAB NOW" Gil screamed "I WARNED YOU DAVID, I WARNED YOU AND YOU STILL SHOUTED AT MY GIRLS"

"Well excuse me for taking pride in my lab" Hodges replied "those so called children shouldn't be in the lab anyway, I have the right mind to inform Social Services about this"

"IF YOU DARE SO HELP ME DAVID YOU WILL REGRET IT" Gil snarled "NOW GET OUT THIS LAB,NOW"

"Is that a threat?" Hodges asked seeing Sara come back into the building "Look who's here the CSI tart that fell in love with an old man"

Sara burst into tears and ran into the locker room followed by Catherine who had just returned herself. Warrick walked over to Hodges and grabbed him by the shoulders and started dragging him down the corridor and out of the building.

"What about my stuff?" Hodges asked Warrick "how do I get my stuff?"

"We will mail it too you" Warrick replied "bye Hodges"

Warrick walked back into the building and left Hodges standing outside the lab.

"Watch out Sara and Gil Grissom one day I'll make you pay for this" Hodges shouted before slipping into the darkness of Vegas.

tbc...

Well once again here's another chp & this chp was done by Cody & her Mommy...hehehe...i should say wut n awsome chp!! hehe


	12. authors note

hey every 1 im putting most of my stories on hold rite now...till after the holidays & im also trying 2 come up w/more ideas 4 the next chp of all my stories (written by me w/the help of my sister) ne ways ummm...if u guys have ne ideas of wut i should put 4 the next chp pleaze let me no ideas r greatly appreciated...well got to go happy holidays every 1!!! )

luv sara


	13. Chapter 12

Hodges walked through the streets of Las Vegas thinking of ways to get back at Sara and Grissom, that's when he thought take away their most adored possessions Emma and Ashley. When he eventually got home he sat at his kitchen table and devised his most horrid plan.

Meanwhile at the lab Grissom was trying to comfort Emma and Ashley without much success poor little Ashley was so scared the young girl had made a mess of herself and Emma wasn't too far behind her little sister.

"I WANT MOMMY!" Emma wailed "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"DADA!" Ashley screamed

"What on earth is going on in here Gil?" Catherine asked "Emma baby you ok?"

"No I want mommy!" Emma sobbed

"Come here baby" Catherine said rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back

"Aunt Catherine? I wet myself I'm sorry" Emma sobbed "I didn't mean too"

"Its ok baby" Catherine soothed "got some of your clothes in my office you want to come with me?"

"Can Ashley come too?" Emma sniffed "Don't want to leave her alone!"

"Sure Ashley can come" Catherine replied "Ashley honey you want to come with your Aunt Catherine?"

"Come Ash its Aunt Catty!" Emma remarked "She's friendly please Ash come with me"

"Will you be ok with the girls Catherine?" Gil asked his long term friend

"Yes go find Sara!" Catherine replied smiling "I'll drop the girls off later today, hey girls you want to spend time with your big cousin Lindsay?"

"Limbsay" Ashley said clapping her hands together in between sniffles "Dada?"

"You can go Ashley baby!" Gil answered his daughter "Emma precious you want to go?"

"Yea" Emma replied "Bye daddy"

"Bye Emma, bye Ashley" Gil replied blowing kisses at his daughters

Catherine walked out of the break room and to her office and helped Emma and Ashley to clean them up and then take them to spend time with Lindsay; the fourteen year old loved watching Emma and Ashley and would take them to the mall or the park. Meanwhile Gil was wondering the lab trying to find Sara to tell her about how upset Emma and Ashley were eventually he found her looking into a microscope laughing at Nick.

"Honestly Nick pink does not bring out your eyes" Sara giggled "It makes you look rather umm what's the word?"

"Gay!" Gil replied "Sara honey I need a word!"

"See you soon Nicky boy!" Sara remarked winking at Nick

Gil pulled Sara down the corridor to his office locking the door in the process; Sara started to wonder what was wrong with her husband and started to speak.

"Gil what is wrong? You almost pulled my arm out the socket!" Sara asked

"Hodges upset the girls!" Gil groaned "I sent him on his way, he threaten us Sara!"

"HE DID WHAT?" Sara shouted Gil winched "Where are the girls?"

"Catherine has them; she will bring them home later!" Gil replied

"Ok!" Sara sighed "So when can we get out of here?"

"Now!" Gil replied "Family time is more important than the lab right now!"

Sara looked at her husband in shock, Gil shrugged his shoulders grabbed his jacket and walked out the office and towards Nick in the lab.

"Nick me and Sara is going now, family issues!" Gil explained "I'm leaving you in charge just finish what you have on your cases and then go home"

"Sure thing boss man" Nick replied "Give Emma and Ashley my love"

Gil just nods and walks out of the lab and into his car waiting for his wife to join him before they go home to a quiet home and maybe a good few hours of rest.

Meanwhile at Catherine's three little girls were spend out along the floor watching Shrek and laughing, Catherine couldn't help but smile at the three girls and continued to prepare their lunch.

"Lindsay, Emma, Ashley lunch time!" Catherine shouted "Pause the film and come eat"

"Mom it's getting to the good bits!" Lindsay protested

"Limbsay mommy said go eat!" Ashley said standing up and walking to the kitchen

"You heard her Lindsay" Catherine said grinning "Hey slow down Emma!"

"Sorry" Emma replied with a mouth full of food

"its ok don't want you to choke!" Catherine remarked "Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be happy!"

"I won't be happy either; who will I tickle with the tickle monster?" Lindsay asked

"Me!" Emma replied giggling "All done!"

"Good girl take your dishes to the sink" Catherine asked "and go and wait for Ashley and Lindsay"

"Ok Aunt Catherine" Emma replied kissing Catherine then Lindsay and then Ashley

"Off!" Ashley giggled "Emba!"

"Emma stop pestering Ashley while she's eating!" Catherine said sternly

"Gone!" Ashley announced "Play Aunt Catty?"

"Oh my god that's funny Aunt Catty!" Lindsay giggled "When can we go to Aunt Sara's and Uncle Grissom's house?"

"Dada?" Ashley squealed "Go now!"

"Ok the lady has spoken" Catherine giggled

Emma and Ashley run around the living room while Lindsay and Catherine collected all the girls' toys and coats and went out to the car. Lindsay had made her overnight bag up and put it into the back of her mom's SUV and climbed in between Emma and Ashley's car seats. A round of eye spy later and a sing a long CD Catherine pulled into Sara and Gil's driveway.

"Dada!" Ashley squealed "Limbsay! Emma!"

"Someone's happy" Lindsay said "Are you ok Emma?"

"Yea I am!" Emma replied "Can we go inside now? I want to see Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yea sure thing!" Lindsay replied "Come on get out your car seat"

"Lindsay mommy says an adult has to do it!" Emma replied

"Oh of course sorry honey!" Catherine apologised "I forgot your Mommy's rules"

"It's ok your forgiven" Emma replied grinning

Catherine got out the drivers side and walked to Emma's door un clipped the belt and put her down on the ground, Catherine then did the same to Ashley's belt and placed her down on the floor. What Catherine and Lindsay didn't realise was Hodges lurking in the background waiting for the ideal time to take Emma and Ashley.

It was time for Sara, Gil and Catherine to go to work and leave Lindsay, who Sara and Gil trusted to look after Emma and Ashley who were fast asleep alone. Halfway through the night Lindsay woke up to hear Emma and Ashley crying so went upstairs to check on the two little girls. When Lindsay got to the top of the stairs the crying sounded worse than what it was downstairs Lindsay opened the door to find both girls huddled into a corner and shaking. Lindsay walked into the room to fall into total darkness.

"Limbsay?" Ashley cried

"You mean man" Emma shouted "Go away!"

"No you little brat, I said I would get my payback and unless you want to be like Lindsay then shut up!" Hodges shouted

"I WANT DADA!" Ashley screamed "LIMBSAY?"

"I told you to be quiet!" Hodges snarled hitting little Ashley across the face causing her to hit her head and pass out

"You ass!" Emma screamed "Ash you ok?"

"Shut up!" Hodges snarled hitting Emma and carrying her to the car waiting on the driveway, locking her in and going to fetch Lindsay and Ashley, once he had all three girls in his car he drove off into the night leaving Sara and Gil's front door wide open.

tbc...

a/n: just wanted 2 say thanks 2 miss Cody Armstrong who has helped me write this chp well all the credit goes 2 her all i did was post it but oh well plz r&r thnks a bunch

sara


	14. an

A/N: Hey everyone just lettin ya'll no that im puttin this story on hold...cant come up w/ne more ideas 4 this story soo...its just gonna b on hold but if u guys have ne suggestions PLZ PLZ let me no wut they r...ne kind of idea is VERY appreciated well talk to ya'll later & 4 those of u have reviewed thnks 4 reviewing well im outta here...talk 2 ya'll later & thnks 4 reading this story idk when i'll b able to update just whenever i get ideas i guess..well talk to ya'll later...

thnks again 4 reading/reviewing...

sara


End file.
